beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 38
|image = }} ' '''Run, Gingka!' is the 38th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It aired on November 27, 2010. Plot Kenta, Benkai, Hikaru and Hyoma returns to the B-Pit with their 50,000 points for Battle Bladers. Gingka also returns but is still 3,000 points short of the 50,000 needed. Unfortunately, all the qualifying tournaments have finished. Kenta suggests battling the others for their extra points but Gingka declines. Madoka finds one last tournament that was rescheduled for today where Gingka can make up the missing points. As the gang hurry to the train station, they are stopped by Tsubasa. The group accuses Tsubasa of thwarting Gingka on behalf of Dark Nebula but he tells them he is no longer with them and continues to bait Gingka into a battle. Kenta reminds Gingka that he must focus on getting the points he needs in order to defeat Ryuga. The others agree and insist on Gingka leaving them behind while they take care of Tsubasa. Gingka agrees grateful to his friends. Tsubasa mulls over whether he'll accept the group's challenge, remembering his prior conversation with Phoenix shortly after Phoenix rescued him from Dark Nebula and revealing that he was fully aware of Tsubasa's true mission and identity but that Tsubasa lacked the power that Gingka had. The key was to know Gingka's friends. While Tsubasa is deciding whether to battle Gingka's friends, Phoenix is in the distance on top of a nearby building, watching the current exchange with Tsubasa and Gingka's friends. Tsubasa heeds Phoenix's earlier words and agrees to challenge. Hikaru starts but is quickly defeated. Benkai begins to battle but again is also defeated by Tsubasa. Hyoma begins to battle but instead of fighting to win, he dodges Eagle's attacks in order to stall for extra time to allow Gingka to make it to the tournament. In the end, he is defeated. Finally, Kenta is left. He battles fiercely but loses. Undeterred, Kenta challenges Tsubasa for one more battle laying all his bey points on the line. Tsubasa is surprised and asks why Kenta would do that. Kenta would rather sacrifice his points to give Gingka the opportunity to compete at Battle Bladers. As their beys are about to make initial contact, Storm Pegasus shoots in and stops the fight. Gingka expresses his gratitude for his friends' willingness to help him reach Battle Bladers to defeat Ryuga but he wasn't willing to do it at their expense. He then challenges Tsubasa to a battle but Tsubasa laughs and demands to know how his friends are linked to his source of power. Gingka is completely taken aback by the question. Phoenix arrives and tells Tsubasa since he doesn't understand the meaning of his advice, he'll show him. He then, challenges Gingka to a battle. Meanwhile, Merci has pinpointed Phoenix's base of operation to Mount Hagane. Doji connects it to Koma Village. Characters *Gingka *Kyoya *Kenta *Benkei *Tsubasa *Hyoma *Madoka *Phoenix *Hikaru *Doji *Merci Beyblades *Earth Eagle *Flame Saggitario *Storm Aquario *Dark Bull *Burn Fireblaze *Storm Pegasus (Featured) *Rock Aries Trivia Gallery MF38 001.png MF38 002.png beybladeslaunches001.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hikaru beybladeslaunches002.jpg|Tsubasa vs Benkai beybladeslaunches003.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hyoma beybladeslaunches004.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kenta MF38_003.png|Phoenix reveals he knows Tsubasa's true mission MF38_005.png|Gingka challenges Tsubasa to a battle after returning MF38 004.png MF38 006.png MF38 007.png Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fight Beyblade